


Short and Sweet

by ratchet_intellectual



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchet_intellectual/pseuds/ratchet_intellectual
Summary: "Tcham prompt one of them hiding an injury from the other or avoiding them because they're trying to figure out how to ask for the others hand in marriage" from AnonI did both





	1. Hurt and Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one or two years ago. Found it and decided to upload it.

Sam watched as his boyfriend let out a sharp hiss as he got off the couch. T'Challa then proceeded to stagger to the kitchen. They were watching a movie and T'Challa volunteered to get them drinks. 

 

“Do you want anything in particular?” He called but Sam had already moved to follow him. The king was resting his full weight on the counter, huffing and exhausted from the short work. He tensed up when he felt Sam’s presence. 

 

“I told you I would get it.” He said, turning to face the American. The simple motion clearly caused him pain. 

 

“Are you hurt?” Sam asked, stepping closer. T'Challa had returned from Wakanda last night. He came home tired with his suit torn. Okoye practically carried him in. Sam wanted to get him to see someone, even if it was just Bruce, but the Black Panther insisted that he was fine and that he just wanted to be with his boyfriend. Now, Sam felt like kicking himself for not putting his foot down. 

T'Challa stared back at his boyfriend with his trained straight face. “I am fine.” He said. Sam gave him a skeptical look. He came up chest to chest with the man, placing his hands on either side of the king’s face. 

“Too afraid to admit that the big bad Black Panther has a boo boo?” Sam teased. T'Challa growled in his ears. Normally he would have grabbed Sam and showed him he wasn’t to be trifled with(which was code for hugging him tight and drowning him in kisses) but instead he kept his weight on the table. 

 

“I am fine.” T'Challa gritted out. Sam sucked his teeth. 

 

“Cmon your highness.” He said. Sam took T'Challa’s arm around him and hoisted the man to stand up straight. The action caused the Wakandan to hiss in pain but he continued to protest. 

 

“Sam really I am-”

 

“You say you’re fine one more time I’m getting the spray bottle.” T'Challa sighed and allowed himself to be walked to the bedroom. He wanted to put up more of a fight but he really did hate that spray bottle.


	2. Threats and Theatrics

Steve cornered T'Challa after an Avengers meeting. He backed the other man up against the wall but Steve half suspected that T'Challa allowed him to do as such.

 

“Can I help you captain?”

 

“Yeah. Stop ignoring Sam.” Steve jabbed a finger into T'Challa’s chest(again the king most likely allowed him to do so). “He won’t admit it but he misses you and you’re being an ass. Go talk to him or break up with him.” As always, T'Challa looked underwhelmed by the confrontation.

 

“Is this an ultimatum?”

 

“An ultimatum and a threat. I don’t know if you think this is some type of game but Sam cares about you and I won’t let you pull this ‘I’m a king’ act and hurt him.” Steve said, crossing his arms. The more he thought of his partner in crime’s sad face the angrier he got. Who did T'Challa think he was? Sam was a swell guy.

 

The king was quiet for a moment but didn’t break eye contact. They stared each other down for a moment before T'Challa reached into his pocket. Steve took a half step back so he could see what was in the man’s hand.

 

“I…am not sure how to approach the subject with him. I am not familiar with how it is done in America…” For the first time ever, Steve sees vulnerability in T'Challa’s eyes. He was uncertain and dare he say even a bit meek. (Steve could finally see what Sam called the “kitty eyes”).

 

“Wow. Um… Okay I take back everything I was saying in my head about you.” Steve said apologetically. “It depends on what you want to do. You can do it big or have something intimate.” T'Challa nodded.

 

“But you said that you thought I was 'playing games’ with Sam?” Now it was Steve’s turn to look sheepish.

 

“Well I didn-”

 

“Do people doubt my feelings for him?” The look on king’s face compelled Steve to tell the truth.

 

“It’s just that no one can tell what you are thinking at times T'Challa. You’re a real mystery, just like Wakanda.” The captain relented. T'Challa nodded again as his face became emotionless once again.

 

“Thank you for you words captain.” He motioned to leave before turning back around. “And thank you for caring about Sam enough to threaten me. Though do well to remember not to try that again Steven.

* * *

 

“What in gods name…” Sam whispered as he looked out his apartment window. In the streets were what had to be hundreds of Wakandan dancing, shaking their ceremonial charms in the air. There were people carrying flowers and singing. Balloons were every way. Some people held up signs that said ever so blatantly: T'Challa loves Sam Wilson, The Black Panther and the Falcon for ever, and The bird caught the cat.

 

Sam rushed out his building as fast as he could; the commotion had drawn a crowd.

 

“Is this some type of parade?” A random neighbor asked but Sam himself had nothing to say. One of the Dora Milaje spotted him in the crowd and lead him to a giant floating throne.

 

“This cannot be real. What is going on?” She just smiled knowingly and stood at his side as the pride continued into Time Square. Up on all the screens were messages similar to the posters the dancers held. T'Challa stood on a platform in the center of it all dressed in his ceremonial Black Panther robes. A larger crowd had gathered around a secure border protected by more Dora Milaje than Sam knew existed. T'Challa was smiling at him warmly as Sam was pulled into the platform.

 

“What the hell is this? You don’t talk to me for three weeks than do this?” Sam hissed, feeling a bit self conscious when he noticed all the phones pointed at him. T'Challa just pulled him closer for a kiss.

 

“Sorry about that I had a lot of thinking to do.”

 

“About what: having your own parade in the middle of New York?”

 

“Our parade. It’s custom to have one when a Black Panther takes a spouse.”  
Sam was quiet for a moment.

 

“That has to be the worst proposal in the history of proposals.” T'Challa just laughed because no one but Sam could say something like that.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“It’s a 'do this shit again and I’m killing you’.”

 

“I only want to marry you once.” T'Challa said, packing as much honesty and feeling as he could into that one sentence because Sam deserved someone who showered him in affection and love.  
Sam looked down again at the dancers and the awaiting crowd then back at his boyfriend. Everything stopped for a moment and he looked into this dark eyes and decided that yeah, he could do this for the rest of his life.

 

“I want a ring the size of New Jersey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all are gonna pry this couple form my cold dead hands. i will drag them into relevancy from the depths of hell. More T'Cham to come. If you want to send me prompt, you can hit up my tumblr: pussypoppinlikepopcorn.tumblr.com and send me an ask!


End file.
